<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dragon Among Wolves by jaimistoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600314">A Dragon Among Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller'>jaimistoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Other Witchers Mentioned, Scent Kink, Touch-Starved, non-human biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskel is asked a question he never expected, which leads to him getting something he never expected. </p><p>Jaskier has spent years trying to woo the witcher he wants as a mate, without success. As he feels his first heat approaching, he decides to ask Eskel outright, and is happily pleased with the response he gets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacosas/gifts">lunacosas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy Lu, this was originally gonna be a yule gift, but alas, life and lack of internet made it a winter gift instead. The second half will be posted next Wednesday</p><p>Edit: was originally two chapters, but decided it wants to be three, so I will post them on the 1/13 and 1/20 respectively</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Eskel’s POV</p><p>It’s been twenty-five years since the almost-pogroms, the betrayals of the kings and sorcerers, and all the pain caused by them. He had been on the path, heading back towards Kaer Morhen when he saw the shadows flying above. When he looked, he was terrified by what he saw: a flight of dragons.</p><p>He had rushed back to the keep, expecting to find it in ruins, everyone dead, and dragons taking over. Instead, he found a bunch of dead soldiers and mages, a lot of injured witchers, and a small counsel of dragons speaking with the Rennes and the other instructors. </p><p>“What are you thinking about, dear heart?” Jaskier asks, landing beside him on the balcony to his room, breaking his musing. </p><p>Tipping his head, he glances down at the mostly human form, “The first meeting.” He ignores the nickname, the way he has for the last twenty-five years. It can’t mean anything, not when the dragon has been using it all along, even before learning his name. </p><p>“That was quite a day,” the dragon hums as he finishes turning human with clothes forming on him. “I definitely don’t regret who it brought me to.” The wide smile has to be about whoever is being referred to. </p><p>People don’t smile like that about him, not even his fellow witchers. </p><p>The air warms, hints of desert spice, spring flowers, and honey waif from the dragon.  “Eskel?” there’s a hesitation he’s not used to hearing. </p><p>“Yes Jaskier?” He turns towards the smaller man, studying his friend. </p><p>Running a hand through his hair, the dragon meets his gaze, even as soft skin glows with an amber blush. “My first heat is coming up, and I’d like to share it with you? If you’d like?”</p><p>That can’t be right. Why would Jaskier, a beautiful and intelligent dragon who could easily pick anyone to share his heat with, choose him? “What?”</p><p>“Would you mind if we find somewhere to sit down? I’d understand if you wouldn’t want to discuss this in your room.” </p><p>He nods, turning and heading into his room, not bothering to continue on as he adds wood to the fire and waits for the dragon to close the door behind him. After that he digs the bottle of whiskey he received after a particularly harsh contract and two cups. </p><p>“Sit down Jask,” he suggests, motioning to the small table in his room he uses when reading. </p><p>The dragon steps in the room, pulling the doors shut, and walks over to the table, keeping his hands to himself for a change. Normally everything is scent marked, so that’s odd. Settling on the chair closer to the fire, Jaskier’s fingers tap along the table top. “I’m not sure where to begin,” the tapping speeds up, “should have thought of this before…”</p><p>He pours them both glasses, setting one down, and taking a drink from the second as he sits. “Why me?” </p><p>Jaskier blinks, blue eyes wide, mouth opening and closing several times. “Why wouldn’t it be you, Eskel? You’re wonderful! I’ve spent the last decade trying to figure out how to...” the dragon’s voice trails off, a frown curving his supple lips and brow drawing tight. “Right. I’m a bard, I can find the words.” </p><p>It’s his turn to blink as he processes the idea that Jaskier thinks he’s wonderful. They’re friends, sure, have been for a while, but are they that sort of friends? He didn’t think that the dragon is interested in him, or anyone for that matter, as he can’t remember anything past the flirting he’s seen. Nor does he remember ever hearing of copper dragons having heats. </p><p>The rapid tapping of the dragon’s foot, and steadily growing scent of heating metal draws his focus back to Jaskier. He’s not sure it works when he tries for a reassuring smile, motioning towards his friend. As much as he wants to say something to settle nerves, he doesn’t have a clue what to say. </p><p>“Right,” Jaskier smiles at him shyly, “so,” fingers tap against the cup, “copper dragons go through heat every five years or so once they hit maturity. The first heat signals that they’ve finished maturing physically, which doesn’t always match up with emotionally or magically.” </p><p>He pours them both another cup.</p><p>“I can feel my heat approaching, my first heat, and I’d like you-to-be-my-heat-partner.” The last bit is a scrambled mess that is rushed through and nearly a single word. </p><p>So he hadn’t misheard earlier. “Why me? I’m…” his voice trails off as he spots the fierce frown and tightly drawn brow. “What?”</p><p>“No saying anything mean about yourself! You’re the kindness, gentlest, most adorable witcher I’ve ever met! I’ve met plenty, traveling and occasionally visiting the schools as a messenger.” Jaskier orders him, lifting his chin up and staring down his nose at him firmly. “I don’t know why you don’t see that, but it’s true! You’d make a great mate if you were willing to bond, and I’d be proud to have you as my mate!” </p><p>“What?” he repeats, certain he must have misheard. No one wants a witcher as a mate. That’s not what they were made for. They were made to hunt monsters and that’s what they do, though a bit differently then when they were first created due to the dragons stopping the pogroms. “You want me as your mate?” </p><p>“Yes.” The answer is sudden, practically instant, blue eyes wide and hopeful. </p><p>Warmth curls through his body, starting in his belly and spreading outward. “Why?” He’s baffled, it’s against everything he’s been taught to expect, both by the instructors and personal experience. </p><p>“I’ve spent the last decade trying to court you,” Jaskier replies, skin turning pink. “I thought maybe you were waiting til I finished physically maturing, as that can be the most random part for dragons, and can happen anywhere from age fifty to one-hundred.” </p><p>How old is his friend? At least forty-five, as the dragon had to have been twenty when they first met, though he doesn’t look like he’s aged at all. </p><p>“Fifty-eight,” Jask snickers, eyes crinkling in mirth. “I also thought that maybe you didn’t think I had proven I’d be a good mate, and that’s why you hadn’t responded to any attempts at courtship.”</p><p>“You’ve been trying to court me?” He feels like a fool, as he must have been muttering the thoughts about the dragon’s age aloud. Still, that’s not the part that he’s focused on. No. He’s focused on the fact that his friend was trying to court him, and he didn’t notice. Biting his lip, he tries to figure out how and where without asking. Generally he is one of the more socially aware Wolves, so how did he miss it?</p><p>Nodding, Jaskier answers quickly, “Yes! I tried dancing, providing food from a hunt and cooking, building a nest — which was tricky here at the keep! —, and offered grooming.”</p><p>He remembers the nest, the dragon had been so excited to show him the space he had found and embellished, taking an old cavern at the bottom of the hot spring caves and making it into a beautiful living space. They stayed down there for hours talking and sharing food before he had excused himself to go to bed, though he didn’t say that aloud. Since then, he hadn’t been back to the cave, as he considered it Jaskier’s space and he hadn’t been invited. </p><p> “Oh,” it makes more sense, if it was <em>for him</em> how Jask had asked him repeatedly if he liked it, if he was comfortable, if he would change anything. <em>“Oh.”</em></p><p>He pours them both another drink as he stares at his — <em>his?</em> — dragon and reviews everything between them in the last ten years. By the time he’s done, he’s certain his skin is mottled bright red from embarrassment. All those times he told himself he was misreading the situation, that there was no way Jaskier wanted him as a lover, he was wrong. </p><p>With a hesitant smile, he meets Jaskier’s gaze and states, “I’d be honored to share your heat,” he takes a deep breath, “you would be a wonderful mate, and it would be my honor, and pleasure, if you’d allow me to court you.”</p><p>“Really? Of course!” The wide smile he’s often thought had to be for someone else, is for him, and for the first time he basks in the fact it is for him. </p><p>Since Jaskier has already provided food, shelter, and affection that he misread, now that they are on the same page, he shall do the same. Along with gifts he can provide from his hunts. He does have that giant beaver fur from when he had to behead the weird mage a few months back. Maybe he can make a blanket with it, then use some of the other furs he has collected but not used to decorate it. He’d originally planned to sell them, but this seems like a much better use.</p><p>“We should talk about the details of your heat,” he’s proud of the fact he doesn’t stumble over the word, as he wasn’t sure he’d get it out clearly. He’s still reeling over the concept that Jask wants <em>him</em> as not just a temporary lover, but as a long term mate and partner. </p><p>Nodding, his dragon hums, “Yeah…” but doesn’t say anything further than that. </p><p>Standing, he goes over to the bedside table, grabbing the journal he keeps in it and a set of pencils before returning to his seat. “Should I go get us some food and drink? Then we can settle in for a nice discussion without needing to worry about meals,” he suggests as he glances at his potential-hopeful mate. “Actually, how about we grab food and drink then go down to the nest?”</p><p>He knows that’s the right suggestion by the way that Jaskier’s eyes light up, a huge smile curving his lips. </p><p>Standing, he tucks his pencils and journal into a pouch and offers his hand to the dragon. </p><p>Over the next several days they spend a lot of time in the nest discussing Jaskier’s upcoming heat. Even though they don’t discuss it, they take turns surprising each other with foods the other appreciates. He takes a lot of notes on things he hasn’t noticed in their past interactions, making sure to have as many points as he needs to keep track. He’d rather not think that something being done for him is not actually for him again and make his dragon feel rejected. </p><p>When they’re not together, he spends a lot of his time either hunting or taking the time to finish the fur blanket he wishes to present as a gift. His hunting trips have a single purpose: fill the larder in the nest with plenty of preserved fish, waterfowl, and venson along with whatever vegetables, herbs, and fruits he can forage for as the snows build higher in the valley surrounding the keep. </p><p>He wants to make sure that Jaskier doesn’t regret choosing him as a potential mate, to prove his worth when he’s certain he’s not actually worthy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preparing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eskel gets everything ready for Jaskier’s first heat in their nest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aesthetic board: the nest</p><p>Sooooooo Eskel wanted this chapter to be the preparing for the heat, rather than the actual heat, my two chapter story became a three chapter story. Chapter three will be posted next Wednesday. I look forward to any thoughts, comments, or kudos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Eskel’s POV</p><p>“I’m going out for a flight,” Jaskier tells him as they head towards his room, having just left the great hall and the lunch they shared with the others there. “The first major storm of the season is going to hit tonight.” </p><p>He’s learned how the dragons that visit and occasionally stay at the keep view the weather is a lot different than those who are land bound. While the witchers would have called the storm that closed the pass three weeks ago the first major storm, the dragons only consider it one if it reaches high enough to affect flight as well. </p><p>“Enjoy your flight,” he replies with a quick smile, pressing a quick kiss to Jaskier’s temple. </p><p>The honey and spring flowers scent increases, filling the air around them as he opens his door and lets the dragon enter first if he’d like. Since their discussion nearly a month ago, Jask has taken to using his balcony more often for taking off or landing. </p><p>“Thank you, dear heart,” a soft kiss is pressed to the underside of his jaw. </p><p>Smiling, he watches as his dragon leaves, not closing the doors as he slips out. It never fails to amaze him as he watches the human form vanish and the coppery scales appear as Jaskier launches himself into the air. </p><p>Now will be a perfect time to take his gift down to the nest. He’d finished the blanket yesterday, after taking the time to make sure all the pieces are in the right places. Each one selected for softness and warmth, to ensure that it is perfect for nesting in. The underside of the blanket is supple leather that he carefully water proofed so even if it gets bodily fluids on it, it will be easy to clean. It took longer than he wanted to get it done, though the effort was well worth it and he’s pleased with his work. </p><p>He’s also compiled a collection of other items he thinks will be useful for sharing a heat in a chest to take down there. Items such as soft and absorbent bath sheets to use during mutual grooming, a concept he’s finding more than wonderful. Several different types of body and hair oils that he created in the potions lab, with a bit of help from Lambert since his brother is an alchemy genius. A selection of combs and brushes that could easily rival one owned by a Bear. Several of which he selected after taking some time to consider what would be best for Jask’s scales. </p><p>There’s a few other odds and ends in the chest too, things he thinks that his dragon will appreciate for their nest. <em>Their nest.</em> </p><p>Warmth spreads outwards from his chest as he considers that phrase. It’s definitely not one he expected to ever use. </p><p>Once he closes the balcony doors, he heads over to the chest and checks to make sure he hasn’t forgotten to put something in there that he wants to have on hand. All of his gift items are in the chest, and he can’t think of anything else he might wish to include. At least, not without access to some raw materials and more time than he currently has. </p><p>No matter, he’s already started keeping notes in a journal for gifts he’d like to purchase or make for his dragon. </p><p>As he closes the chest, he stands, doing a mental review of everything he might need there. He’s already got a few articles of clothing in their nest, so he can run any errands he might need to and so he has something to wear after. There are also a few tins of slick, to make sure that if Jaskier’s body doesn’t lubricate like he’s been warned, his dragon won’t get injured in the process. Besides, sometimes he likes to be the one receiving, and his body definitely doesn’t make slick.</p><p>He puts the candles out but leaves the fire burning as he heads towards the bedroom door, the chest firmly in his grasp. </p><p>A bit later, he’s in their nest, putting the gifts into place when he catches hurried footsteps making their way towards him. </p><p>Glancing towards the entrance with a frown, he takes a deep breath, to see if he can determine who’s on the way down. Thus far they’ve been the only ones to come here, but Jaskier left for a flight not that long ago, so he wants to make sure it isn’t someone else. </p><p>“Oh thank Hlal!” Jaskier pants as the dragon practically slams into him in hybrid form. “I hoped you were down here when I didn’t find you in your room. It’s started.”</p><p>Slender arms wrap firmly about his waist, a rough tongue much like sandpaper licks at his neck, the air about them warms, filling with the scent of vibrant herbs freshly picked and spring flowers, with something beneath it just a bit more. </p><p>He wraps his arms around his soon to be lover, lifting him easily and heading to the bedding-nest.</p><p>“Eskel,” his dragon murmurs against his skin, “Will you share this heat with me? Will you be my mate for as long as our bond glows true? To share in the ups and downs, future heats, and anything unexpected?”</p><p>Carefully setting Jaskier down, he kneels on the floor next to the nest, so they’re face to face. “Yes, always, as long as you want me Jaskier.” </p><p>He doesn’t have a chance to process his dragon’s expression, past seeing the way blue eyes gleam like polished gems, before he’s being pulled into the nest proper, clever fingers stroking his face, brushing through his hair, touching every bit of skin exposed to the air. </p><p>“Jask,” he groans as their lips meet, a soft kiss, slow and warm. </p><p>There have been plenty of little touches, hands touching his skin and sending electricity zinging through him. Light kisses to the chin or temple, a nip at the ear, but never against each other’s lips. They hadn’t gone any further than cuddling and sleeping curled close to each other most nights. </p><p>Even during their years as friends, the contact has not been as much as he has seen the dragons touch each other. He had flinched early on, and Jaskier noticed, after that, the random touches stayed minimum. </p><p>He’s had lovers, mostly whores, though also a few succubuses though he will only ever admit to the one to his brothers, while on the Path. Each time it’s been both too much and not nearly enough. It temporarily fills the craving for touch but never enough to make it go away completely, to rid him of the ache. An ache that every witcher without a long term partner knows. </p><p>As far as first kisses go, it’s definitely going to be his favorite. </p><p>“You’ve got too much clothes,” the dragon complains against his lips, body finishing the shift into human, not bothering to form clothing as he does so. </p><p>He chuckles, nipping at Jaskier’s bottom lip. “Would you like to do something about it?”</p><p>“Hlal yes!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bonding between Jaskier and Eskel</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya all, sorry this is so late, life has been Murphy Lawing so damned much it aint funny. This feels both done and not, so there will probably be more in the future even though it is marked as done for now. I hope you all enjoy, comments and kudos are always appreciated.</p><p>Lots of thanks to Aroomie for the cheering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaskier’s POV</em>
</p><p>He had barely taken to the sky when his stomach cramps, heat flaring out from the base of his spine, along every single nerve. </p><p>Flying ever higher, he tips his head back and roars, lightning pouring from his mouth, filling the air with electricity. As soon as the urge passes, his mouth snaps shut and he twists mid air, diving back towards the ground, and more importantly: Eskel’s balcony. </p><p>He lands with a soft thump, form barely finished changing, tail denting the stone railing. He’ll fix that later. Shouldn’t take too much. </p><p>Now where is his mate? To be-mate? His witcher? Eskel. Where is Eskel, as he’s clearly <em>not </em>in the room. All he wants <em>—no, needs—</em>  is his mate. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he follows the scent of his mate through the castle with single minded purpose. He ignores everyone between him and his goal, weaving around, and occasionally jumping over, everyone as he stalks through the halls in his hybrid form.</p><p>As he approaches the underground set of caves that the hot springs are in, and more importantly, <em>their </em>nest, the scent grows stronger, fresher. He bursts into nearly a run, sprinting down the hall-like cave, and into their territory, slamming face first into his mate’s firm chest. </p><p>“Oh thank Hlal!” he mutters, touching and kissing every bit of skin he can reach. He’s hesitant to press their lips together, not because he doesn’t want to, but because every time he has tried in the past Eskel has shied away from him. Instead he scatters soft licks and kisses against his cheek, tongue laving over the scars there. “I hoped you were down here when I didn’t find you in your room. It’s started.”</p><p>It thrills him how easily his mate lifts him, carrying him to their bed-nesting with ease despite the fact his hybrid form is heavier than his human shape. </p><p>“Eskel?” He feathers kisses against the soft spot before the ear. “Will you share this heat with me?” he nibbles his way along that perfect jawline, nipping at the chin. “Will you be my mate for as long as our bond glows true?” he keeps following his mate’s jaw up to kiss before the other ear. “To share in the ups and downs, future heats, and anything unexpected?”</p><p>The gentleness in which his mate sets him down with is more than he could ask for. It’s physical proof of how much he is cared for. Now he just needs the words, softly spoken or loudly exclaimed doesn’t matter, he just wants to make sure that his mate is agreeing with full consent of what will happen. </p><p>Their foreheads rest against each other as beautiful amber eyes meet his, Eskel’s voice barely above a breathy whisper as he replies, “Yes, always, as long as you want me Jaskier.” </p><p>The words are barely out of his witcher’s lips when he presses forward, claw tipped hands grabbing the soft material of his mate’s shirt and tugging him into the nest. His hands finish changing, scales vanishing into the smooth skin, rippling over his entire body, as he strokes every bit he can reach. </p><p>He barely touches their lips together, hesitantly, softly, taking a deep breath to make sure it’s acceptable. His senses are flooded with need and want, desire and passion. <em>Love</em>. </p><p>“Jask,” Eskel already sounds deliciously wrecked and they’ve barely begun. How much better will he sound as the heat progresses?</p><p>A shiver goes down his spine, heat pooling low, building, as he realizes his body is preparing for mating, finishing the shift into human form. “You’ve got too much clothes,” he murmurs between kisses. </p><p>Chuckling softly and nipping his bottom lip, his mate asks, “Would you like to do something about it?”</p><p>“Hlal yes!” He tips his head back, giving Eskel easy access to his throat as his witcher nips and kisses a fiery trail from his lips to the curve of his jaw, tugging at his ear carefully with sharp teeth before working his way downwards.</p><p>Chapped lips press into his hungrily, impossibly soft but so passionate. Large, calloused hands cup his jaw, slowly skim down his neck, over his shoulders, and down along his back. Stroking where skin and soft scales that didn’t quite vanish merge together with the most curious of touches. </p><p>“Eskel,” he groans, grabbing the hem of his mate’s shirt and tugging it off, growling low in his throat when he loses access to warm skin and the kisses stop long enough for it to go over the tall man’s head. It’s well worth it though, as he strokes and pets every bit of skin he now has access to. </p><p>“Perfect,” he hums, leaning forward to lick at a flat nipple, and enjoying the way it pebbles. </p><p>Beneath his lips Eskel trembles, breath rougher than it had been. He curls his fingers around solid hips, sliding his hands forward to unfasten the ties of his lover's pants while he switches to licking and teasing the other nipple. </p><p>One big hand sinks into the hair at the base of his skull, cradling him gently. The other runs over any skin that can be easily reached. "Jask," his mate's voice is rougher, deeper. </p><p>Glancing up he meets nearly closed amber eyes blown wide. "My beautiful mate," he croons against Eskel's chest, watching every reaction. He's noticed how sensitive his love is and while he wants to be overwhelming, he only wants to do so in the best ways. He takes his time easing them down. Licking, kissing, and nibbling the warm skin as he sinks to his knees, following the smattering of dark hairs down to the top of his mate’s braies. </p><p>“You’re perfect,” he nibbles along the top of the braies, fingers curling under the edge to pull them down. “May I?” Meeting vibrant amber eyes, he strokes his fingernails lightly through the hair just under the edge as he waits for his answer. </p><p>“Yes,” Eskel groans, fingers tightening in his hair, “fuck yes.”</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, he pulls the braies off, lips pressed to flesh as he wiggles downwards with them. Strong legs are kissed and licked, the lightest bite applied to the side of the knee, and second to the ankle as he goes. Once he sets them aside, he pauses to take in the marvelous view. </p><p>Eskel is braced on his elbows, amber eyes blown wide. A fine coating of sweat covers his skin, gleaming in the fire light. His body is solid, thick and full, muscular but not like when they first met. Instead of easily defined planes, he has a nice layer of fat, healthy and firm, perfect for cuddling with. </p><p>Scars litter his body, some sharply pale against his otherwise healthy tan skin, others rough and dark. Each tells a different story of survival and learning, life lived and those saved. He looks forward to touching and tasting each, learning which lack sensitivity and which send sparks flying. </p><p>Licking his lips, he breaks eye contact as his gaze trails downwards from Eskel’s face, stopping to take in his marvelous thick cock, and perfect balls hanging just below. He can’t wait to feel every bit of that splitting him open and filling him up. </p><p>Everything about his mate is wonderful. “You’re perfect,” he repeats breathlessly. </p><p>A shiver runs through his love, “Jask.”</p><p>He takes his time massaging his way up between Eskel’s legs, scattering soft kisses along scars and rubbing his cheek against the crinkly hair on his body. </p><p>Several moments are spent licking and running his nose along the crease behind the knees, each in turn, before biting down just hard enough to leave a bruise without breaking skin. </p><p>“How did I get so lucky?” he murmurs as he continues upwards, delighting in his mate’s heavy scent. It’s warm and soothing, rich and heady. As he moves higher up, he can pick apart the notes within it. He’s relieved that the overload seems to be less, at least, less of the wrong variety. </p><p>“I’m the lucky one,” Eskel manages to gasp out as he noses along the inner juncture of legs. </p><p>Not yet touching where both of them want him to touch. Teasing as he breaths in the perfect musk. He could spend hours enjoying that scent. For now, he flicks his tongue out to see if he can taste it, how thick it is across softly furred skin. </p><p>“Jask!” his mate’s needy, breathless gasp fills him with warmth and desire.</p><p>Smiling against warm skin, he starts making his way up once more. </p><p>Several moments are spent licking and worrying a mark into the skin directly beneath Eskel's bellybutton. Rough fingers grip his hair, tugging him upwards. </p><p>"Impatient," he teases as he continues. </p><p>"Kiss me," his mate demands. </p><p>Chuckling huskily, he answers, "I am," as he kisses below the curve of his chest.</p><p>Eskel's groaning laugh is perfect. Deep and warm, shaking his solid body in wonderful ways. </p><p>Closing his eyes, he lays his head on his mate's chest to enjoy the vibrations before beginning to work his way up again. </p><p>When he gets to Eskel's throat, he spends a bit teasing the strong column before nipping at the curve of jaw.</p><p>"You are amazing," he whispers just before kissing his love on the lips, barely brushing their cocks together. </p><p>The hands that had been in his hair moments before drop to his hips, holding him still as Eskel ruts against him. "Jaskier!" he gasps, fingers tightening against his skin. </p><p>He can't stop the pleased rumble that builds up as his mate comes between their stomachs.</p><p>“Perfect,” he repeats between kisses, how did he get so lucky? His sensitive mate is already getting hard once more, and he’d bet that this time will last far longer, now that the edge has been taken off. </p><p>Before he has a chance to go back to worshipping his lovely mate, Eskel flips them, so he is lying snuggled in the nest. </p><p>“May I?” Strong hands hover over his hips, warmth radiating between them. </p><p>“Oh yes, my mate, my Eskel. Anything. Everything. Always.” He is breathless as he answers, reaching up to touch his mate’s face, cupping it between his palms. </p><p>Their foreheads are pressed together, eyes meeting once more. </p><p>He adores the softness in the thin amber that meets his gaze so lovingly. How the rest of his love’s eyes are black and blown wide in want. The teasing smile he feels as their lips brush together. Simply everything about his wonderful mate. </p><p>The brush of lips slowly deepens, his eyes closing as he opens his mouth, losing himself in the way Eskel teases him. Their tongues touching, curling, separating. Lips moving ever so slightly against each other. Breath shared between them. </p><p>He groans as low in his throat as his mate trails kisses from his lips, down his jaw, nipping at the underside of it before continuing downwards to tease his neck. Tipping his head back, his throat vibrates as he groans again, delighting in the way sharper than human teeth scrape against his skin and soft scales.</p><p>Barely opening his eyes, he gazes at his mate. Vibrant black and warm honey amber eyes stare at him with something akin to wonder in them as they sweep over his body. </p><p>He gasps as Eskel's hands stroke over his body. Thick calloused fingers drifting along his skin. Energy arcing between them as his magic reacts to the desire to bond and the magic he can feel in his mate. Words of praise, love, and affection are breathed against his skin. So quietly that if he wasn't a dragon, he wouldn't be able to understand. Each word is a promise slowly creating the bases for the bond they’ll share. </p><p>By the time his mate runs the flat of his tongue along his cock, he's harder than he can ever remember being. Slick is beginning to seep through his skin around his hole. The muscles loosening and feeling is rather distracting with the newness of it all. Including the fact he currently has two holes. He’d been warned, but it’s far different then experiencing it for the first time since he generally prefers that his human form has a cock. </p><p>"Eskel!" he moans, hips twitching, his fingers sinking into dark hair. </p><p>The responding grin he gets is pure mischievous lust as their eyes meet. Without breaking eye contact, his mate licks him again. This time when Eskel reaches his tip, he swirls his tongue around it, before closing his lips around the mushroom head. </p><p>His back arches as he moans, long and drawn out.</p><p>As Eskel flicks his tongue over his slit, everything within him coils tighter. It takes nothing more than his mate swallowing him to the root for him to come harder than he ever has before. He swears that his vision whites out as his body spasms. Pleasure racing through every nerve. </p><p>Eskel continues to tease him until he stops dribbling. Slowly his witcher let's go to lick further behind, down to his wet hole. </p><p>He loses track of time as the fever builds within, energy cackling between them, colors starting  to form. Their bond is going to be one of the strongest he’s ever felt, he’s sure. The pure intimacy and emotions built between them over the last few weeks, plus the ones that his love is lavishing on him physically now.</p><p>"Stop teasing!" he manages to gasp, coming far too close to coming again. </p><p>One soft lick later, and Eskel shifts up his body, hands running along his skin and scales as he does so. Their lips meet as his mate's thick cock nudges against his opening. "May I, Jaskier?" skin, nipping and leaving a trail of little bites to the base of his throat. </p><p>"Yes, Eskel. By Hlal, yes Eskel!” he answers, nipping at his lower lip. “Bond with me at the same time?"</p><p>"Yes, palm to palm, fingers touching?" his mate asks, sword calloused fingers running down his arms and brushing against his palms, slowly lining up. </p><p>Energy cackles through the air, surrounding them, "Yes."</p><p>He’s surrounded by his witcher, their hands pressed together from palm to fingertip, Eskel holding his weight on his elbows as their bodies press together deliciously. </p><p>“I accept you as my mate, Eskel of the Wolves, from now until the bond glows no more. To grow and change with, to cherish and love, protect and adore.” He can feel his magic reaching for his witcher as he speaks in his first language. </p><p>Warm amber, vibrant gleaming orange, and deep purple swirl together around them on the edge of his vision. He refuses to look away from his mate to see if there are any others or how far out they go.  </p><p>“I accept you as my mate, Jaskier the Copper Dragon Bard, from now until the bond glows no more,” his love stumbles a bit with the unfamiliar draconic words, saying only what Eskel considers his name in the more common tongue used in the North. “To grow and change with, to cherish and love, protect and adore.” </p><p>With each word new colors join the swirl of energy. Shining silver, marbled blues, and the softest pink merge with his colors, forming a kaleidoscope around them. Electricity formed by their magic arcs around them, vibrant and bright, shifting through the colors of the newly created bond and settling over their skin. </p><p>He gasps, back arching, struggling to keep his eyes open and on his mate as it sinks into him.  Awareness flows through him, circling and sinking deep, warmth spreading faster and stronger than he can describe. </p><p>Eskel moans, head thrown back, back arching, sinking into him smoothly. “Jaskier. Fuck, <em>Jaskier.”</em></p><p>As the magic settles, he’s aware of his mate in a way he’s never been before, deep in his bones, echoes of feeling shifting between them. The strongest of the emotions is love, deep and sure as the ocean or as thick as the earth below. It’s perfect, amazing, everything he could have dreamed of or asked for and so much more. </p><p>“Jask,” Eskel moans again, hips shifting just the slightest, instantly drawing his attention from the bond within their souls to the much more physical bond of their body. </p><p>“Eskel,” he keens, rocking his hips, hooking his legs around that perfect ass and thigh. “More, please, now.”</p><p>Their eyes meet as they slowly find their rhythm, hands still clasped together as they edge closer and closer to coming. When they finally crest that peak, so close together he couldn’t say who was first, he swears the emotional feedback through their new bond is almost more powerful than his release. </p><p>Rather than settle atop him, his mate withdraws a bit, sprawling beside him and pulling him close. He nuzzles into the firm chest he is laying across, leaving a soft kiss. </p><p>“You’re wonderful,” he murmurs, he feels completely drunk right now. Loose limbed with pleasure and buzzing with warmth. There are so many emotions buzzing between them, so strong and passionate, running deeper than he would have imagined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those interested in some of the meanings that go with the colors used for their bond:<br/><i>Jaskier:</i><br/>warm amber - earthiness, tradition, autumn<br/>vibrant gleaming orange - fun, sunset, exuberance, optimism, cheerful<br/>deep violet - happiness, pleasure, joy, transformation<br/><i>Eskel:</i><br/>shining silver - security, intelligence, reliability, modesty<br/>marbled blue - calm, patient, trust, calm, loyalty, depth<br/>soft pink - tenderness, pleasure, joy, softness, playfulness</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>